The Troublemaker
by DanRider007
Summary: An AU where Steven is a rebel who likes causing trouble, and is part of a punk rock band! This is my first Steven Universe story, I hope you enjoy reading it! Note:Later chapters will contain Connie x Steven.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe, nor do I own its characters. It all belongs to the creator if the cartoon series, Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Hello readers!**

 **I'm finally writing a Steven Universe Fanfiction!**

 **This is simply an idea. If it gets any negative reviews, I will not build upon it. Heck, even if it gets good reviews, it'll probably be a while before an update comes out.**

 **This is because I only have the main idea in mind. I don't know where I'll be going with it...yet.**

 **The basic idea of this story is as opposed to being the kindhearted person Steven is in the show, he was influenced by local teenagers, and became sort of a rebel. A bad-boy type of person who likes causing trouble.**

 **Like i said, I only have the idea, and I don't really know where to go with the story, so don't be surprised if this doesn't get updated within the next few months.**

 **Now onto the actual story.**

 **Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **The Troublemaker**

* * *

 _"Well I'm a, no good lower middle class brat!"_

 _"Back-packed!"_

 _"And I don't give a sh** about nothin'!"_

 _"You'll be standin' in the corner talking all that kafuffin!"_

 _"But you don't make sense from all the gas you be huffin'!_

 _"Cuz if the egg don't stain!"_

 _"You'll be ringing the..."_

 _"Hook!"_

 _"you're on the hit list!"_

 _"Wanted..."_

 _"In the telephone book!"_

 _"I like songs with distortions!"_

 _"To drink in proportion!"_

 _..._

"Damn it!" a yell was heard as the music stopped.

The group would have continued covering the song, had their youngest member, the fourteen-year old Steven Universe, remembered the lyrics.

"Damn it Steven! You keep forgetting the damn lyrics! We're never gonna finish this cover if you keep messing up!" an elder member of the band, a young man - age twenty - named Lars, said as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

Indeed the group were making a cover for one of their favorite songs. A song called 'Fat Lip' by a band known as Sum 41.

And Lars...Well, he had a very good reason to be frustrated, for the band had been trying to finish the song for hours.

They were doing pretty great that last time as well, and would have been able to continue covering the song, had Steven not forgotten the lyrics yet again.

Lars set his guitar down, and sat practically jumped onto the couch, opening a bottle of water that was left on the coffee table in front of the couch.

Taking a large gulp, he set the bottle down before sitting up straight, and eyeing Steven.

"You better up your game if you wanna stay in this band, ya' little runt," Lars said, picking the water bottle up and taking another large gulp.

"Shut it dude! It's not like people don't make mistakes! Besides, you know how terrible I am at playing guitar and singing at the same time! Ass hat!" the fourteen-year-old said, facing his older band mate with a glare.

The insult thrown had caused another one of Steven's band mates to laugh.

"Oh, shut the hell up Ronaldo!" Lars said, facing another teen about three years Steven's senior.

The young man whom Lars addressed as Ronaldo only laughed harder. This angered Lars, and caused him to get off the couch, and walk towards the teen.

Noticing this, Ronaldo stopped laughing and jumped out of the way as Lars lunged at him.

"Hey! Dude! Calm down, I wasn't hurting anyone!" the teen yelled as he continued to evade Lars' attempts to tackle him.

"Get over here, ya' little cretin!" Lars yelled, ignoring Ronaldo's pleas.

This went on for a good five minutes, before Steven's other band mate had decided to intervene.

"Alright you two, calm down before I kick both your asses!" came the harsh voice of a female.

Lars, who had managed to grab Ronaldo by the collar, lowered his fist and let go of the scared teen.

"You're lucky!" Lars said harshly, which caused Ronaldo to jump out of his skin.

"You guys are fun to be around," Steven said, the sarcasm ever evident in his voice.

"Ignore them Steven. They're just assholes," the female said as walked up to Steven.

"Hey!" Ronaldo and Lars said simultaneously.

"Tell me something I don't know, Sadie," Steven said, smiling.

This response caused the female, whose name was Sadie, to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. But let's get serious here Steven. I know delivering vocals and playing the guitar at the same time is kinda hard, but you gotta get it right. You just need more practice," Sadie said, placing a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"I know, I know. You guys tell me that all the time. Trust me, I'm trying as hard as I can!" Steven said, raising his voice slightly.

"I know Steven, and don't worry. You'll get the hang of it eventually. You know, it took Lars three years to get it right. Now look at him. Just keep practicing," Sadie said, picking up her bass guitar, and placing it in her bag.

Steven noticed his other band mates doing the same, save for Ronaldo, who had opted to keep his drum kit at Steven's house.

"It's about time we leave, Steven. You know what your weirdo moms said about having unwanted guests," Lars said as he opened the door.

This proved to be a bad idea, because standing outside the door were Steven's caretakers, otherwise known as The Crystal Gems.

Upon seeing them, Lars immediately backed away, his face showing signs of fear.

In fact, they all wore fearful expressions, save for Steven, as they merely stared at the three Gems, who had by then entered the house, and shut the door.

Steven simply stood there, refusing to make eye contact with his caretakers.

"Steven," the tallest one, a Gem whose name was Garnet, spoke, "what have we told you about having your friends over without our permission?".

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **Well? What do you guys think? Please, please, PLEASE review. I need your feedback. I can't continue unless you guys like the idea of a bad boy Steven AU.**

 **If I get mostly positive reviews, I'll build upon this idea. However, I won't post the next chapter immediately.**

 **I have to think about the plot of the story, which direction I want to take it, character development...etc.**

 **If you liked it, I'm terribly sorry that I have to keep you waiting. But please understand that there is a valid reason! And if you rally do like it, I promise any long wait will be well worth it!**


End file.
